Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a slender,[12] sleek[13] pale ginger she-cat[1]with barely visible stripes of darker fur[14] and large,[15]luminous,[13] pale green eyes.[16] History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is not listed in the allegiances because she is born near the end of the book, but at the end, Bluestar and Redtail watch her lol , Graypaw and Dustpaw play-fighting. : Firestar's Quest ::Sandstorm now has Redtail as an apprentice, just as Firestar promised her in ''The Darkest Hour. ::Firestar goes to sleep in Smudge's garden to try and dream of the strange cats in his dream-which are revealed later to be SkyClan cats. Sandstorm and Graystripe both think that Firestar is going to tell them that he is going back to live with his Twolegs to become a kittypet once again, and she asks him, devastated, how he can abandon her and his Clan just to go look for other cats. Firestar tells her he would never do that and asks her to travel with him to rebuild SkyClan. Delighted, she agrees, until she remembers her apprentice, Sorrelpaw. Firestar says that Dustpelt can be her temporary mentor until they return. ::While traveling during a storm, Sandstorm suggests that they spend the night in an abandoned Twoleg nest, but as Firestar steps inside he becomes frightened from his kittypet origins and insists that they find another place to rest. While they are looking, a flood comes and Sandstorm is swept away by a giant wave. Firestar regrets the argument over his feelings for Spottedleaf that he and Sandstorm had been having moments before she was lost, as well as not staying in the Twoleg nest. He spends the next few chapters of the book desperately searching for his beloved mate. He eventually finds her with the help of some loners and she insists on playing an equal role in the quest of rebuilding SkyClan. Sandstorm does most of the hunting during the book, and even manages to catch a fish, despite not being a RiverClancat. According to Firestar she acted like a WindClan cat when she had caught a rabbit and a RiverClan cat when she caught a fish. ::Sandstorm takes up the role of a part-time Medicine Cat for SkyClan when Patchfoot is injured by rats. She gets very upset when Spottedleaf comes to help Sandstorm heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before in his dream. Sandstorm insists that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and comments that two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Spottedleaf couldn't choose a mate, even if she desperately wanted to. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love her for all the moons to come and she would never be second-best to him. Though Spottedleaf would always be Firestar's first love, he reveals his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come. Sandstorm accepts, although she gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of Spottedleaf again. ::In the fight against the rats, Sandstorm refuses to leave Firestar in the barn and later chooses to save him overRainfur, who dies. Together, Sandstorm and Firestar leave SkyClan and return home to ThunderClan. ::In the epilogue, she gives birth to Firestar's kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit, meaning that she truly accepted Spottedleaf's advice. It is suspected by Firestar that she named Leafkit after Leafstar, or even Spottedleaf. She also mentions that she named Squirrelkit after her large, bushy tail. :: ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :::Although she does not formally appear in this book, she is mentioned when Leafstar wonders what Firestar and Sandstorm would have done about her Clan's troubles and problems, and at various other points during the book. ::: ''Into the Wild'' ::::Sandpaw is one of the older apprentices in ThunderClan, along with Dustpaw and Ravenpaw. Her mentor is Whitestorm. ::::Sandpaw's father, Redtail, is killed in a battle against RiverClan, supposedly while fighting Oakheart. When she first meets Firepaw, she states he can sleep anywhere as long as it's not near her. Along with Dustpaw, she is hostile and continues to harass Firepaw throughout the book because he has kittypet blood. Graypaw and Firepaw often mention her and Dustpaw throughout the book while talking to each other. She is seen bragging about how she and Dustpaw get to go to the Gathering and the other apprentices don't. Sandpaw tells Firepaw that perhaps Bluestar thinks that a kittypet would be better off taking care of the sick in the camp. When Firepaw asks her what was she doing with Whitestorm, she said she was going battle-training with Whitestorm; he was going to teach her how a real warrior fights. ::::When Lionheart tells Firepaw that he's going to the Moonstone with Bluestar, Sandpaw tells him that he better see Spottedleaf, and Firepaw was surprised that there was no sourness in her voice. As Firepaw pads towards the fresh-kill pile, he notices that there is no fresh-kill, and Sandpaw tells him that she and Dustpaw ate the last two mice. Once Graypaw comes back from Spottedleaf's den, he talks to Firepaw, and Sandpaw tells them to shut up, because she and Dustpaw are trying to get sleep after they had gone on patrol. :::: ''Fire and Ice'' :::::After Fireheart and Graystripe become warriors, she makes fun of them along with Dustpaw. Her mentor, Whitestorm, scolds her then takes her out for battle training. Graystripe says he wishes they were catching blue squirrels, because there aren't any blue squirrels, and therefore they wouldn't be able to complete their tasks. Sandpaw joins Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm on a patrol to help Fireheart and Graystripe, and their WindClan escorts in a border skirmish against RiverClan. Locked in a tussle with another warrior, she almost falls off the edge of the gorge, and is saved by Fireheart. At first she is angry and tells Fireheart that she can fight her own battles, but when she sees Whiteclaw fall off the edge she realizes that she was an inch away from death and how Fireheart had saved her. When Dustpaw mocked Fireheart about it, she looks at him with an uncomfortable glance, instead of taunting him, showing that she is beginning to realize that it was wrong. :::::Throughout the book she gets closer to Fireheart, warming up to him considerably ever since Fireheart had saved her life. They patrol alone together at one point, and end up play-fighting and running together. She also demonstrates her fine hunting skills by catching them both a rabbit, and it is her idea to travel across the frozen river and raid RiverClan's territory as a pay-back for RiverClan raiding ThunderClan's territory. Bluestar agrees and plans a raid, but the river has thawed by the time the raiding party reaches the shore. :::::Later on, they share tongues before going to the Gathering -- Fireheart is surprised and pleased by her friendliness, and sees Dustpaw staring in amazement and envy. Fireheart tries to reasure her about how long it's taking for her to recieve her warrior name, saying that Bluestar is busy and is probably waiting for 'the right time'. She in turn comforts him about Cloudkit, saying that of course he'd make it through leaf-bare, and that all kits get fevers. She even mentions how he'd be great at hunting in the snow, and would be able to stay out a long time. :::::When Cloudkit goes missing along with Brindleface's other kits, she accompanies Fireheart to help find them. They follow a scent for a while, but they finally realize that with the bad weather, they will need more cats to help search. They start to head back to camp, but they hear a squeak and find the kits. They ask the kits what they were doing, and they reply that they were hunting. They then take the kits safely back to camp. :::::She fights in the battle against Brokentail and his rogues that attacked ThunderClan. She has one rogue pinned to the ground, and ends up clawing his belly so badly he squeals and she lets him go, so that he runs from the camp, still wailing. She then receives her warrior name along with Dustpaw, and is named Sandstorm, after Fireheart told Bluestar of their bravery when fighting off the rogues. She keeps her warrior's vigil with Dustpaw, now named Dustpelt. ::::: ''Rising Storm'' ::::::On the way to the Gathering, she tells Fireheart about her fears about Bluestar, saying that she'd changed. Fireheart has noticed too, but he convinces her that Bluestar is still the same cat she has always been, reassuring Sandstorm. ::::::She is seen waking up Fireheart excitedly telling him that they'd caputured two ShadowClan warriors, which are revealed to be Littlecloud and Whitethroat. Later when she goes with Fireheart to take the ShadowClanwarriors back she and Fireheart discover a tunnel under the Thunderpath that leads straight to ShadowClan. They both are excited to get back to camp to tell Bluestar. When they get back, Fireheart tells Bluestar, but she seems to not care, telling him not to say a word about the tunnel to anyone else. Sandstorm and Fireheart are both sad about the news. ::::::When Cloudpaw starts eating kittypet food, Fireheart tells Sandstorm about what his apprentice is doing.Dustpelt sneers at Fireheart for not training his apprentice enough. But Sandstorm tells him to leave Fireheart alone, saying that being spiteful toward him isn't impressing anyone. Later, when Cloudpaw is stolen away byTwolegs, Fireheart is devastated, and tells Sandstorm that he now has no one in the Clan he's close to. This hurts Sandstorm, knowing that she loves him, and says that he has her and she apparently didn't mean anything. Later on, Fireheart apologizes, and Sandstorm is quick to forgive him. ::::::Her love for Fireheart now becomes very obvious, although Fireheart seems unaware of it, so that even Cinderpelt told him, that every cat in the Clan could see that Sandstorm was fond of him. ::::::After telling Fireheart that Cloudpaw just needs time to grow up and he will be fine, she travels with him to the Twoleg farms near Barley and Ravenpaw's barn with Fireheart and Ravenpaw to find the stolen Cloudpaw. On the way to the Twoleg nest, she and Fireheart were chased by two dogs, but manage to climb a tree before being attacked. On their return journey, they are stopped by the WindClan warriors Mudclaw, Deadfoot, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. She and Cloudpaw drive away Mudclaw. Throughout the book she becomes a cat for Fireheart to confide in. ::::::When Fireheart decides to try to rescue Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit, during the fire, Sandstorm protests, telling him that he couldn't go back in there. She offers to go back in there, along with Cinderpelt and Yellowfang, but it is Yellowfang who goes back with him. ::::::When they rebuild the camp after the fire, Sandstorm and Fireheart argue. He snaps at Sandstorm and Cloudpaw. Fireheart tries to make up for the recent quarrel, but she ignores him when he comes out of Bluestar's den. When they are at the Gathering and Fireheart gets ready to attend, Sandstorm brushes past encouraging him and says he did well on the Highrock, forgiving Fireheart for the fight. :::::: ''A Dangerous Path'' :::::::When Fireheart chooses to go behind Bluestar's back, arranging a peace meeting with WindClan she says what a bad idea it is, asking Dustpelt if he agrees with her. He says that he thinks it is a good idea, for once choosing Fireheart's side instead of Sandstorm's. She eventually agrees to go to Fourtrees with the patrol, although she feels very bad about lying to Bluestar. :::::::When Fireheart chooses Brackenfur to mentor Tawnypaw instead of Sandstorm, who is more experienced as a warrior and still doesn't have an apprentice, she becomes irritable towards him and refuses to speak to him. Fireheart chooses Brackenfur because he wants to keep Sandstorm safe, since Tawnypaw is the daughter of Tigerstar. He was afraid that Tigerstar will hurt the mentors of his kits. :::::::On the morning before the dog patrol, Fireheart approaches Sandstorm and asks her to come with him. She says she understands, and then Fireheart apologizes finally, and tells her he loves her. She says she loves him too, and she goes on the patrol with him. Sandstorm tells Fireheart that she could see how torn he must have felt, between loyalty to the Clan and loyalty to the warrior code. She also tells him that she too is torn, between loyalty to the warrior code and loyalty to him. :::::::Sandstorm's mother, Brindleface, is slaughtered by Tigerstar to lead the dogs toward the ThunderClan camp to give the dogs a taste of cat blood. She is also one of the cats in the line to the gorge, since she is the fastest cat in her Clan. ::::::: ''The Darkest Hour'' ::::::::Sandstorm and Firestar are now openly mates. It is hard for Sandstorm to comprehend that it will be harder for Firestar to spend time with her, now that he is leader, although she soon gets used to it. Firestar later considers her for being his new deputy but he realizes that he can't choose her because she had never had an apprentice and he fears that she isn't ready yet to assume the deputy's duties. He also sorrowly realizes that Sandstorm not having an apprentice is his fault. ::::::::Before the battle with BloodClan, Firestar is comforted by Sandstorm when she talks to him, saying that although he might never see some of the cats going into battle today they will all fight to the finish. Firestar doesn't want to be lonely, and invites her to sleep in his den, in which she agrees. Firestar says she's beautiful when the moonlight makes her pelt silver, and he thinks about how precious she is to him. Also Sandstorm is seen training Sorrelkit, Sootkit,and Rainkit how to fight in case of an attack on the camp. The three all argue that they want Sandstorm to be their mentor. Sandstorm quietly suggests to Firestar that she wouldn't say no if he wanted to give her Sorrelkit for an apprentice, to which Firestar agrees. ::::::::Sandstorm fights with LionClan against BloodClan, and helps them win. She also witnesses Firestar make Graystripe deputy after Whitestorm's death, and yowls approval with Dustpelt. Firestar is seen running towards her after the battle with BloodClan, thanking StarClan. Firestar gets dizzy, and begins to stumble on the way to Cinderpelt. Sandstorm supports him, saying he's lost blood, and Firestar insists he's tired. Graystripe is yowling in fright that Firestar might lose another life, but Firestar says that Graystripe won't become Clan leader for quite some time. Category:All the Warrior Cats